Not Particularly Pleasant
by suchisdeath
Summary: Based off of chapter 22 in the first book. Probably contains lemons.
**A/N: Beginning from Chapter 22 of the book Skulduggery Pleasant**

 **Contains lemons**

 **All characters depicted are of legal age**

Stephanie was pulled up to a ledge then dragged over it. She tried tearing the tentacle from her wrist, but more slithered from the gloom, wrapping tightly around her arms and legs. She struggled and flayed out, but the slimy appendages just tightened around her. She couldn't move her limbs at all now.

For some reason, another shot out of the darkness and tore away her jeans with one ferocious strike, revealing white panties. Stephanie blushed slighty at this, but reminded herself that nobody was there to care.

But there was, when you think about it.

A few more appeared and removed her jacket and tunic. She was now prone to sorcery, but what worried her more was her clothing, or rather, the lack of it: white lingerie wasn't exactly her first choice of getup when it came to fighting monsters.

Initially, Stephanie assumed the monster somehow detected the magic embedded in her outer garments, but when one particularly slimy tentacle began slithering across her b-cup breasts and untouched vagina, she understood its true intentions.

It didn't want to kill her. It wanted to have sex with her.

Of course, the feeling was not mutual, and so upon this realisation, she gathered all her strength and made one last attempt to escape. But her efforts were in vain, as the beast decided to stop beating around the bush (both figuratively and literally) and ripped her panties away, throwing them to the far side of the cavern. In one foul plunge, the largest tentacle entered her and broke her hymen.

Stephanie's screams echoed through the caves and tunnels, bouncing off rocks and gravel. The feeling was awful: a cold, wet thrusting in her vagina, causing her blood to spill on the ground. Tears fell from her face in the knowledge that she lost her virginity to a tentacle monster.

Another appendage slithered up and removed her bra, causing her small yet beautiful breasts to bounce out. She was rotated onto her hands and knees, and a third penetrated her arsehole, and soon there was a rythmic movement between the tentacles and breasts.

This continued for some time, with Stephanie's long black hair falling in her face, her breasts bouncing along, and her cries weakening with each violent thrust. The bleeding had more or less stopped, and she now felt more of a dull burning pain, with an inevitable hint of pleasure.

Finally, with one almighty thrust, each tentacle sprayed a white liquid similar to semen but not quite, covering Stephanie's slight body, across her stomach, breasts and into her hair. The monster finally contracted, and that was the last she ever saw of it.

The tunnels seemed twisted and endless, like roads in the country, but there was nowhere to stop, and there certainly weren't any grassy fields or stunning sunsets like they show in the movies. But, like a road in the country, Stephanie knew for a fact that she would eventually reach her destination.

Due to the magical properties of her outer wear, they had mended themselves and seemed as good as new, but her underwear did not share this feature, and so she was forced to go on without them. Her nipples, partly erect from the gloomy cold of the caverns, uncomfortably rubbed up against her tunic. Her vagina tickled the crotch of her jeans every now and then, and was sore from the raping she had recently experienced. Her hair was still quite moist from the monster's discharge.

Weary and tired, she barely noticed the voice of Skulduggery.

"It's over. This is where your past catches up to you. This is where you die."

She saw a flickering light to the right, and followed it until she overlooked a very odd scene.

The first thing she noticed was Skulduggery standing over Serpine. The man had charred clothes and deeply burnt skin. A sceptre with a strange black crystal on the end lied not too far away. A large wooden chest stood in the room, showing off its featureless interior. Hollow men stood around the room in an eerily perfect circle.

And then, impossibly, a laugh, and Serpine sat up.

"That," Serpine said, "hurt."

And as Stephanie watched, the burnt flesh started to heal itself and hair regrew along the blistered scalp, leaving not even a scar.

Serpine gathered purple vapour in his palm and, without warning, threw it into the darkness where Stephanie was sheltered. How had he known she was there? It wrapped around her and carried her into the centre of the room like a prize, for everyone to see.

"Let her go. Now." Skulduggery commanded.

"I don't think so," Serpine teased, and turned to the girl.

 **A/N: Want more? Well, too bad. I have the bluest balls right now, and that needs to be solved.**

 **Feel free to flame in the comments, copy this work and distribute it as your own, etc.**


End file.
